


Иные пути

by SwEv, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Time Travel, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/pseuds/SwEv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: По-хорошему, Гарри полагалось обидеться за замок, который он до сих пор считал своим домом. Хогвартс не заслужил того, чтобы в нем, как какая-то особенно мерзкая заноза, засел Том Риддл.Но было то, что бесило его даже больше, чем оказаться в одном времени с Темным лордом былого и грядущего. Впервые в жизни Гарри понимал Волдеморта и знал, что сейчас и тот может понять его..Гарри посмотрел Тому в лицо и сказал: «Альбус Дамблдор — мудак».
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 19
Kudos: 142
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Иные пути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roads Untaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931752) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



— ...и вот как я здесь оказался, — сказал Гарри. Закончив рассказ, он откинулся на мягкую спинку кресла перед столом Дамблдора. В горле першило от долгого монолога — он не умолкал весь последний час. Гарри знал, что Дамблдор ценит честность и что он никогда не примет на работу того, кому не будет доверять. Поэтому Гарри выложил ему все как на духу о том, как и почему оказался в этом времени. — Так что скажете, директор? 

Дамблдор огладил бороду. Она не была ни такой длинной, ни такой седой, как в будущем, зато отличалась пышностью, которую однажды утратит. 

— Ты поведал мне множество удивительных вещей, и мне нужно будет над ними поразмыслить. 

— А что насчет моего заявления на должность преподавателя Защиты? — спросил Гарри. Пока что Дамблдора куда больше интересовали знания Гарри о будущем, чем его резюме. Что было неплохо, потому что резюме у Гарри было откровенно так себе, но ему нужно было услышать ответ. — Я знаю, что Тома Риддла вы не наймете. 

— Нет, не найму, — покачал головой Дамблдор. — Я никогда не позволю ему преподавать в стенах Хогвартса. И из-за слухов, которые доходили до меня в последние годы, и из-за того, что ты открыл мне сегодня. Было бы ошибкой допустить Тома к ученикам. 

Гарри кивнул: 

— Огромной ошибкой. 

Так он не только позаботился о том, что Дамблдор не наймет Тома Риддла ради блага будущих поколений учеников Хогвартса, но и избавился от опасного конкурента. Соперничать с бывшим лучшим учеником было тяжеловато, даже если сейчас того понесло в Темные лорды. 

— Тем не менее, то, что я не собираюсь нанимать Тома Риддла, вовсе не значит, что я выберу вашу кандидатуру, мистер Поттер. 

В желудке словно образовался ледяной ком. Несмотря на все свое волнение, Гарри никогда всерьез не рассматривал вариант, что Дамблдор может отказать ему в должности преподавателя Защиты. С его знаниями о будущем и врожденными способностями к защитной магии место должно было быть у Гарри в кармане. 

— Почему же, сэр? 

Дамблдор переплел пальцы и устроил руки на столе, а затем взглянул на Гарри поверх очков-полумесяцев. Их оправа была медной, а не серебряной, как в будущем. 

— Как много ЖАБА вы сдали? 

Мгновение Гарри подумывал соврать. А потом вспомнил, что лжец из него никакой — память тут же услужливо подкинула случай с Рундилом Уозликом — а перед ним сидит настоящий мастер иносказаний и полуправды. 

— Ни одного, но у меня были смягчающие обстоятельства. Вы должны понять, сэр. Хогвартс захватили Пожиратели смерти и удерживали его все то время, что я должен был учиться на седьмом курсе. Это был вопрос жизни и смерти. 

— А когда это перестало быть вопросом жизни и смерти? — спросил Дамблдор строго, но доброжелательно. 

Гарри опустил взгляд на царапины на директорском столе. Было похоже, что их оставили когти феникса. Он чувствовал себя провинившимся школьником, и это ужасно раздражало, даже несмотря на добрые чувства к своему бывшему директору. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри снова посмотрел на Дамблдора: 

— После войны я провел два года в группе, которая под руководством Минервы восстанавливала Хогвартс. В сентябре школа снова начала работать, но многие коридоры оказались недоступны, а Запретный лес стал запретным в полном смысле слова. День за днем я разбирал завалы, помогал отстраивать разрушенное и очищал его от следов темной магии, а в промежутках помогал Минерве справляться со всем, что происходило в школе. Я проверил замок с подземелий до самой крыши, чтобы убедиться, что учеников не будут поджидать никакие неприятные сюрпризы. Я не сдавал ЖАБА и не преподавал. 

Ближе всего к роли преподавателя он был, когда сидел с учениками, слушая их рассказы и позволяя выплакаться у себя на плече. Война больнее всего ударила по самым младшим из них, которые оказались беспомощны и вынуждены были либо прятаться по домам, дрожа от ужаса, либо пережить месяцы в Хогвартсе под управлением Кэрроу. Но этого Гарри Дамблдору не стал рассказывать — в конце концов, это была не его история. Использовать детей для получения должности он не собирался. 

— А потом? 

— Потом я пошел в программу подготовки авроров. Я был младшим аврором и работал над совместным проектом с отделом Тайн, что и привело к тому, что я случайно оказался здесь, без малейшей надежды вернуться в свое время, — Гарри потер ладонями лицо; привычные очки непривычно давили на переносицу. — Я так понимаю, что руководство тайным обществом, которое готовило учеников к войне, не зачтется как преподавание? 

— Зачтется, — уверил его Дамблдор.

Гарри услышал невысказанное продолжение: 

— Но этого недостаточно? 

Дамблдор согласно склонил голову. 

— Тебе известен средний возраст наших преподавателей? 

«Престарелый», — подумал Гарри, но благоразумно не стал это озвучивать. 

— Тридцать? 

— Сорок восемь. Минерва заняла свой пост в тридцать два и стала самым молодым преподавателем в штате. Я вовсе не закрываю глаза на то, сколь многое молодые кадры способны предложить. Вы находчивы, отважны и испытаны в боях, мистер Поттер, и ваша верность моей старшей версии трогает мое сердце. В своей жизни я совершил много ошибок, но счастлив тому, что с вами я все сделал правильно. Благодарю вас за доверие, что вы оказали мне, рассказав о том, что готовит будущее. Вы выдающийся молодой человек — но для должности преподавателя, боюсь, слишком молоды. При всем своем желании нанять я вас не могу. 

— В будущем вы наняли Локхарта, — почти умоляюще произнес Гарри. 

— Боюсь, что не знаю, о ком вы говорите. 

Гарри вздохнул: 

— Однажды узнаете, и тогда поймете, какое оскорбление не получить то место, которое вы отдали ему. 

— Уверен, у меня были свои причины, — ответил Дамблдор; в глазах его замерцал знакомый огонек. — Тем не менее, вы новичок в нашем времени, не отвечаете даже минимальным требованиям для этой должности и едва ли готовы вынести все тяготы, связанные с преподаванием. Вам нужно уделить какое-то время себе, прежде чем посвятить его другим. 

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что это не какой-то хитрый способ посоветовать снова прийти лет через десять. 

Дамблдор поднял бровь: 

— Что за чудесное предложение. Если вакансия снова откроется, я буду счастлив вновь побеседовать с вами, мистер Поттер. Кроме того, мы просто обязаны снова встретиться и обсудить то, что вы поведали мне о будущем. Я пошлю вам сову.  
«Не пытайся со мной связаться, я сам с тобой свяжусь», мысленно перевел это Гарри. 

— Разумеется, сэр. 

Дамблдор протянул Гарри руку: 

— Надеюсь, вы не стали думать обо мне хуже, мистер Поттер. 

Выдохнув, Гарри уступил и протянул руку в ответ. Он жил и умер ради своего бывшего директора; гриффиндорская верность давно стала его второй натурой, несмотря на смешанные чувства от этой их встречи.  
— Вы делаете то, что должны — как и всегда. Хорошего дня, директор. 

Хватка Дамблдора была крепкой. Они пожали руки, а затем Гарри спустился по каменным ступеням башни и прошел мимо горгульи — скорее всего, в последний раз. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь вернется — только не теперь, когда нынешний Дамблдор настолько очевидно ему не доверял. Гарри привык к тому, что директор относился к нему с теплотой и направлял — даже после смерти. Несмотря на все любезные слова Дамблдора из этого времени, было ясно, что отношения их никогда не станут такими же. 

Проходя по каменным коридорам, Гарри подумал, что, возможно, все сложилось к лучшему. Он не был уверен, что готов умереть за Дамблдора еще раз. В нынешней второй жизни ему не светили даже квиддичные матчи и шоколадные лягушки.  
Путь к выходу он знал, как свои пять пальцев. Гарри миновал несколько арок, которые восстанавливал своими руками, скрепляя камни магией — теперь же они были в своем первозданном виде. Он прошел мимо стены, которая в его время была испещрена именами тех, кто пал во второй волшебной войне. Сейчас стена была серой и голой, и Гарри приложил ладонь к тому месту, где когда-нибудь появится имя Фреда. 

То же место, но иное время. Прошлое казалось совершенно новым миром. И кто знает — может, так оно и было. 

Проходя очередное пересечение коридоров, Гарри столкнулся с еще одним желающим покинуть школу. Гарри уже заметил его раньше, когда только шел на интервью, но лишь мельком — тот слишком быстро исчез в переходах Хогвартса. Вероятно, спешил оставить свой хоркрукс в Выручай-комнате. 

По-хорошему, Гарри полагалось обидеться за замок, который он до сих пор считал своим домом. Хогвартс не заслужил того, чтобы в нем, как какая-то особо мерзкая заноза, засел Том Риддл. 

Но было то, что бесило его даже больше, чем оказаться в одном времени с Темным лордом былого и грядущего. Впервые в жизни Гарри понимал Волдеморта и знал, что сейчас и тот может понять его.

Гарри посмотрел Тому в глаза и произнес: 

— Альбус Дамблдор — мудак. 

Глаза Тома еще не окрасились алым. И нос у него все еще был. Возможно, он даже сохранил часть рассудка, несмотря на десяток лет изучения темной магии и создание пары хоркруксов. Но одно в нем не менялось — ненависть к Дамблдору. В ответ на реплику Гарри Том поднял темную бровь и спросил: — Ты один из соискателей на пост преподавателя Защиты? 

— Именно, — буркнул Гарри и сунул руки в карманы, чтобы побороть инстинктивное желание наставить на Тома палочку. Еще не хватало устроить тут дуэль — начинать вторую битву за Хогвартс он вовсе не намеревался. — Он собирается отдать место какому-нибудь безрукому идиоту, не так ли? 

— Не исключал бы такой вероятности, — голос Тома был ровным, но в словах слышалась горечь. Он зашагал рядом с Гарри, и вскоре они вышли из дверей замка и бок о бок направились по дороге к границе защитных чар. — Я всегда преуспевал в учебе, стал старостой факультета, а потом и школы, и в свободное от учебы время занимался с другими учениками, не глядя на их факультет — и не то чтобы этого времени на последнем курсе было так уж много. Я сдал все двенадцать своих ЖАБА на высший балл, и с тех пор только углублял свои знания. 

В плане академических достижений Гарри с ним тягаться не мог, но что касается других аспектов... 

— Я создал Патронуса в тринадцать и научил ему дюжину таких же как я подростков. Я научил их заклинанию Разоружения, Щита, а потом и всем остальным заклинаниям из школьной программы Защиты. «Я победил гребаного Темного лорда», — так и подмывало добавить Гарри, но он не стал — частично потому, что это прозвучало бы уж совсем жалко. 

— Тогда почему он тебя не нанял? — спросил Том, искоса глянув на него. 

— Потому что он мудак, — встретив выжидательный взгляд Тома, Гарри неохотно добавил: — И еще потому, что ЖАБА я даже не сдавал. 

— Ты, должно быть, очень уверен в себе, раз всё-таки претендуешь на место преподавателя. 

В ответ на очевидный сарказм Гарри закатил глаза: 

— Можно подумать, ты сам нет! — к этому времени они уже дошли до ворот, и Гарри понимал, что сейчас они аппарируют кто куда и, возможно, больше никогда не увидятся. Заманчивая мысль. Но еще заманчивее была дорога, по которой они доберутся до Хогсмита всего за несколько минут. Гарри кивнул в ее сторону: — Как насчет пропустить пару стаканчиков в «Кабаньей голове»? Ее держит брат Дамблдора. Держу пари, он с удовольствием перемоет Дамблдору кости с нами за компанию. 

Том глянул на деревушку в отдалении, затем перевел взгляд на Гарри и после долгих раздумий произнес: 

— Полагаю, терять мне нечего. 

— Вот это по-нашему! Тогда давай начнем с его чувства стиля, если ты не против? 

— О да. На мой выпускной он вырядился в желтую мантию с черными шмелями, которые носились по ткани как заведенные. Это было оскорблением природы и меня лично. 

Гарри скрестил руки на груди: 

— Я видал у него наряды и похуже. 

В частности тот, в котором Дамблдор появился на оглашении имен чемпионов Турнира трех волшебников. Гарри никогда его не забудет — вопиющая кошмарность той мантии стала единственным светлым пятном за весь день. Их беззлобная пикировка с Томом продолжалась всю дорогу до Кабаньей головы — и потом, когда они уже уселись внутри и заказали напитки. Они прошлись по манере Дамблдора одеваться, прическе, характеру, стилю преподавания, склонности потакать гриффиндорцам и многому еще. Потом к ним за столик подсел Аберфорт и добавил в общий котел свои многолетние обиды. В целом время они провели неплохо — получилось куда лучше, чем затевать вторую битву за Хогвартс. Гарри пьянел все сильнее; настроение было отличным, несмотря на то, что рядом сидел Темный лорд. Том не отставал от него ни на глоток. 

— Да из нас двоих получатся директора получше, чем из него! — сказал Гарри, чокаясь своей бутылкой с Томом. — Директора Риддл и Поттер, а? Риддл-Поттер? Поттер-Риддл! 

— Не говори ерунды, — отозвался Том, но затем гордость заставила его добавить: — Хотя, разумеется, из меня вышел бы отличный директор и преподаватель. — Еще немного помолчав, он сказал: — Чтобы стать преподавателем, мне даже Хогвартс не нужен. 

— И то верно. Ты можешь поехать в Дурмстранг, преподавать там темную магию. 

— Я ничего не знаю о темной магии, — заученно отозвался Том и нахмурился: — И Дурмстранг мне тоже без надобности. Я могу основать свою школу, где мне не придется день за днем терпеть Дамблдора. Вся школа будет моя! 

— Но без преподавателей у тебя все равно ничего не выйдет, — возразил Гарри, тоже по привычке. В конце концов, с темными лордами полагалось спорить, даже если в случае с одним конкретным темным лордом взгляд взгляд то и дело останавливался на его губах. Не вина Гарри, что опьянение шло рука об руку с возбуждением — так уж устроена жизнь. — Один ты не справишься. 

Взгляд Тома зажегся предвкушением: 

— То есть ты предлагаешь помочь? 

— Почему нет? — Гарри подался вперед. 

Вместо того, чтобы ответить тем же, Том отвернулся: 

— Аберфорт, принесите пергамента, пожалуйста. Нам с мистером Поттером необходимо составить план. Мы собираемся основать новый Хогвартс. 

— Что ж, удачи, — фыркнул Аберфорт, поднося листы пергамента. 

Впрочем, Тома трудная задача не смутила: 

— До сих пор мне удавалось все, что бы я ни замыслил. 

Гарри закивал: 

— Мне тоже. 

В самом деле, у него отлично выходило расстроить все долгоиграющие планы Тома, а вот создать с ним что-то прежде никогда не случалось. Затуманенному алкоголем сознанию Гарри эта идея представлялась лучшей с тех пор, как он обнаружил себя в чужом времени. Если первоначальный план не сработал, отчего не попробовать основать новую школу? В конце концов, как он и говорил, и со строительством, и с преподаванием опыт у него уже был.

— Просто не пытайся подселить в новую школу гигантскую змею, и мы будем в шоколаде, — сказал Гарри. 

Том резко вскинул голову от своих записей: 

— Что?! 

Гарри с запозданием вспомнил, что далеко не все из проступков Тома в этом времени были известны миру. 

— Ну, знаешь, как Салазар Слизерин. И драконов тоже заводить не стоит, они занимают слишком много места. Как насчет цербера? Мне они всегда нравились. 

— Чувствую, я еще пожалею, что с тобой связался, — вздохнул Том, но это не помешало ему подозвать Аберфорта и заплатить за комнату на ночь. — Чтобы нас никто не отвлекал. Вот-вот должен начаться вечерний наплыв. 

— Не думаю, что в Кабаньей голове он вообще бывает, — тут Гарри запнулся, понимая, что вовсе не против переместиться наверх в компании юной версии своего заклятого врага, и быстро поправился: — После вас. 

Он заплатил еще за несколько бутылок, а затем проследовал за Томом. Следующие несколько часов они продолжали строить планы, и постепенно идея школы обрастала все новыми подробностями, а в головах у них шумело все сильнее. 

В конце концов Гарри окинул Тома долгим, задумчивым взглядом и сказал: 

— Знаешь, ты выглядишь не так уж странно. 

— Я вообще не выгляжу странно, — с обидой отозвался тот. 

Гарри мог с ним поспорить. Увлечение темной магией начинало сказываться — Том выглядел как человек, но в чертах его лица проскальзывало что-то чуждое, и от этого у Гарри мурашки бежали по спине. Из Тома получился бы отвратительный преподаватель: ужас он наводил бы похлеще, чем Снейп. Несмотря на густые темные волосы и привлекательное лицо, что-то в нем так и кричало — беги! Впрочем, Гарри никогда не умел бежать от опасности; поэтому он шагнул ей навстречу, отставив стакан и обогнув небольшой круглый стол, за которым они сидели. 

Том наблюдал за ним почти с тем же интересом, с которым обсуждал их планы. Он не отодвинулся, но, в отличие от споров по поводу будущей школы, отдал Гарри всю инициативу. Дал Гарри право обхватить его лицо ладонями и поцеловать. Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно второй раз за день доказывает, что достоин чего-то. Вот только вместо второго отказа он обнаружил, что уже к концу первого поцелуя Том обнимает его в ответ — и сам начинает второй. 

После этого о планах они особо не разговаривали. 

Наутро Гарри открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Том уже на ногах. Он успел заказать завтрак в номер и теперь посматривал кипу пергаментов, сваленных на столе. Одет он был только в брюки; Гарри сел на кровати, чтобы насладиться видом.

— Не так уж плохо для пьяной болтовни, — произнес Том, поднимая взгляд от бумаг. — Можем обсудить все на свежую голову, если идея тебя все еще привлекает. 

— О, так просто ты от меня не отделаешься, — пообещал Гарри. — Можно я придумаю название? 

— Категорически нет.


End file.
